Elemental Aria -Continued-
by Alice-Neko321
Summary: Ephemeral Sanity let my friends and I continue Elemental Aria so we will try our best to write the rest! It will be continuing from where it left off.
1. Chapter 1

So Ephemeral Sanity said that my friends and I could continue Elemental Aria! I hope that we do this right and I hope that everyone likes the story… If anyone has any ideas for us please PM me or put it in review! Thanks!

Asuna: I feel pressure o-o

Alice: You'll be fine XD

Zelda: WHY MORE WORK

Asuna: You're just lazy .

Zelda: DX

~I tried to fix a few errors that Jetstream Girge pointed out, thank you!~

Disclaimer: We don't own Elsword, or the story until this story was originally written by Ephemeral Sanity

~Enjoy

* * *

Aisha clutched her throat which screamed in pain and waited as the Queen's healers converged around her and sang in harmony to accelerate the healing of her esophagus which was almost numb with the blistering sting.

To rid of death not life,

and the every-present strife,

may incandescent light,

relieve thy traveler's long-lasting plight.

An effervescent glow,

brings festivities in it's tow,

which keep the evils at bay.

Chaos and darkness fade away,

as the morning sun ascends to rule.

Forever we wait,

but time cannot dilate,

that which has brought us happiness-

the best kind that the world will truly miss.

The experienced healers attempted to alleviate Aisha of her horrendous agony, but no matter what they tried-and they tried exceptionally hard- her health would not improve. Finally, they had decided to resort to the use of a lullaby that would put her to slumber, it was the most they could do, as the situation the youthful mage was forced into had no currently known solution. They had Elsword carry her to the infirmary in the medical ward of the gargantuan and pristine palace. The others went to the vast library to research what was wrong with Aisha after the healers sang her to sleep. Elsword finally arrived at the isolated infirmary after a tedious run with the deeply sleeping Aisha in his arms. The healing songstresses were appalled by the sight and hurried her to one of the beds. The unconscious Aisha periodically hacked up blood. The crimson wetness was already staining the sterile, white, blankets that were covering her shivering body.

"Will she be ok?" Elsword asked worriedly. They just rushed around ,scurrying, to find all the information they could to cure her of whatever illness she had.

"Don't you worry, she should be fine after a few days, or she would not have survived this long on her own!" The queen's healers tried to reassure Elsword, who was strangely very concerned about his comrade's wellbeing.

"Will you be able to watch over her? I want to help find a cure for whatever is afflicting her and causing her this pain." Elsword asked the healers.

"Of course child, now go!" They said and ushered him to the door. Some of them seemed quite annoyed at him for being there so long.

* * *

He rushed down to the massive library that seemed to be a millennium away from the infirmary. By the time he got there he saw Elesis, Raven, and the queen hunched over a tall stack of books, studiously searching for something, anything that would remove the pain that hindered Aisha from using her benevolent powers.

"Elsword! Don't just stand there like a floppy fish out of water! Help us! Go grab a book from that pile." Elesis shouted at him from a few tables away. she was pointing at a very tall stack of thick books that teetered dangerously whenever someone spoke or moved. Even though Elsword didn't like reading, he desperately wanted to find a cure for Aisha. Elesis was bewildered that her brother was actually reading a book as large and massive as it was. Raven himself was surprised and looked up for a few moments before continuing to skim through the giant books. The queen herself paid no attention to Elsword and kept looking through the books. They all wanted to help their new friend, Aisha, and Raven felt like he owed her for rejuvenating his dear mother.

"Wait, why are we looking through all of these books? Can we just go through the book that had the song in it? Surely it would have the side effects of the song and whatnot?" The queen asked. All of them froze, thought for a few seconds, and suddenly jumped up and looked at eachother before rushing out of the room to where the songbook was.

They looked thoroughly through the page that was inscripted with the song that Aisha had sung. At the end of the page, the sprawling cursive said,

'_There are no side effects that we know of, however this spell is not potent enough to heal curses or scars from long ago. ' _

Elsword gasped. Eve must have casted a spell on Aisha so that her voice would only remain hers, and no one could help Aisha. Only Eve would have the power to undo something like that. The three adolescents and the queen stood in silence, pondering any other solutions to this dilemma. They stood there quietly, their silhouettes framed by the gaily dancing glow which seeped from the sconced torches. After a few moments, Elsword's clear voice broke the silence. With an austere scowl, he said, "I guess we have no choice but to beg that vixen, Eve, for help. I doubt she will aid us though, most like she will adhere to tricking us."

"That's true." Raven seconded, "If we were to beseech her to help, we must be wary, as she is quite cunning."

Elesis mumbled to herself. "Have you any ideas, Elesis?" The queen asked, not having any ideas avoiding Eve.

"Huh? Oh! Well, I was thinking that perhaps we could turn her own tricks against herself. Or we could negotiate with her."

"That could work. You have a brilliant mind, girl." The queen complimented her.

"Thank you, my liege. However, we would still need to plan more to succeed."

"How about we consult Aisha once she is feeling better? She knows Eve better than any of us. I'm almost certain she will be an asset." Raven announced, and that was that. They all agreed to take their time coming up with plans, as Aisha wouldn't get worse unless she sang or spoke too much. The queen returned to her chambers, needing some rest after her ordeal. Raven and Elesis went back to their jobs while Elsword walked down the dimly-lit marble hallway to the royal gardens so that he could think in privacy. The garden was abundant with flowers and exotic plants. Everywhere, colorful blossoms sprung to life, and plants swayed in the small breeze that swept through the garden, causing the leaves to whisper and rustle. The sweet but light scent of the vibrant flowers cleared his mind and allowed him to relax. He sighed exasperatedly. This was his favorite place in all of Velder, but he only came here when he had a problem, and right now, there was a monstrous one.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven walked around the curb of the voluminous palace grounds. He did an audit on the preparation of the festivities. Raven took pleasure in seeing the jovially colored tents and booths being set up, and strolled jauntily through the party grounds. While he walked, he hummed a blithesome tune. With each note he hummed, the civilians setting up the ribbons, tents, booths, and whatnot brightened and felt outlandishly energized. They hurried to their previously tiresome work, and began working efficaciously. "Raven!" A soprano voice rang out from his left. Rena set down the many straw targets she was carrying, and smiled at Raven. "As soon as I heard that music, I knew it was you. Did you come to check on how the festival was being set up?"

Raven chuckled. "Yeah. The other nobles responsible for supervising are just a bunch of decadent fools. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

"True. Well, I have to set up my archery booth now, so I'll be around here if you need me." Rena proceeded to once again maladroitly pick up the bulky stack of targets and walked off to assemble them. After watching her leave, he finished up his check and walked back to the palace.

* * *

Aisha's eyes fluttered open, and she realized she was in an infirmary. As she sat up, a burst of pain jolted through her neck. "Geh", She gasped, surprised. It hurt considerably less than previously, but when she spoke racks of pain still spread up her neck. A nurse rushed up to her and brought her a cup of tea with honey to soothe her throat. "T-thank you" Aisha spoke in the hoarse whisper that was her voice. She was startled. The nurse saw her confusion and said, "Your throat isn't better yet. The queen's spellsingers put you to sleep so that you wouldn't have to bear the pain. Drink this tea and hopefully your voice will eventually redress. Aisha cautiously took a sip of the hot tea, and her throat soon felt relieved. The sweet honey combined with the smooth, warm, liquid was like a blessed remedy for her aching throat. She sighed and the girl laughed. She quickly gulped down the tea and gave the porcelain tea cup back to the nurse, who took it away to wash. Aisha was leaning back against the goose down pillows, when she was abruptly distracted by Elsword barging into the room to tell Aisha what they had discovered. "E-Elsword! What are you doing here?" The young magician managed to gasp out in a relatively normal voice. "Ow…" She clutched her throat. Elsword's expression became grave. "It turns out, there is a spell cast on you so that your throat cannot be healed using magic. The only way is to ask Eve to undo the curse. She's probably the one who cast it. I guess we could find some kind of panacea too, but where would we find something like that?" He half-smiled at her. "On another note, how are you feeling? You definitely don't look like you are fine." Elsword pointed to the blood-splattered bed sheets that were once clean and blank. Aisha's eyes widened in bewilderment, as she had not noticed them before. "Oh my god! D-did I do t-that?" She gasped out the last part. "I feel okay now...A nurse gave me some tea to soothe my t-throat." Elsword nodded and his face lit up like a newly-kindled candle flame. "Wait here. I have an idea." He raced off to get something. What's that Elbaka doing? Aisha wondered. Elsword returned post-haste with a leather-bound notebook and fountain pen clutched in his hands. "Accelerating your healing may not be feasible, but at least you can prevent your wound from getting worse." He handed Aisha the two items, and she just looked at him with a strange expression on her face. Since when was Elsword so kind to her? Well, whatever. She thought, and turned her attention to the hard, leather notebook and aquamarine fountain pen. Flipping open to a fresh, pristine page, she clicked her pen with her thumb, and began to write. The black gel ink of the pen bled onto the page and formed the words 'Thank you.' Elsword looked away and said, "Anyway, we need your help because we aren't sure how to convince that vixen to let go of your voice. We could sneak in when you are feeling better and threaten her...Do you think that will work?" Aisha closed her eyes and thoroughly contemplated all the factors. She was very intelligent and remembered everything she knew about Eve and her palace. At last, she uttered her fears via writing. 'It may succeed, but she is very devious and it would be difficult to attempt a fake assassination of some sort without her knowing.'

"Yeah, but we should discuss this later when Raven is here. The festival is tonight! I'm gonna enjoy myself before it ends. Want to come with me?"

'Maybe…' Aisha wrote with her neat handwriting.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Elsword said, an unhappy look starting to cross his normally blithe features. Aisha paused for a moment, the back end of the pen tapping her chin. After a pause that seemed nearly fathomless for Elsword, she quickly scribbled 'yes' onto the white lined page that was rapidly filling up with the navy ink of Aisha's new pen.

"Great! The more the merrier, right grapehead?" He teased. Aisha did not respond to his comment about her hair. Instead, she walked past him whispering something inaudible. Only as she left, walking down the hall leading to the infirmary, did he realize she was singing.

* * *

So, how was it? We hope it was good, and that you are relieved the story wasn't really discontinued.

~Salutations from Zelda, Alice and Asuna.

Asuna:QQ why am i last?

Zelda: Shush, young one. It is becoz I am awesome.

Alice: You're younger than she is...

Zelda: It sounded cool so whatever!

Please Rate and Review to give helpful tips or comments so we know what to improve/change/add more about =D


	2. Chapter 2

A comment from Asuna: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Now, if you would excuse me, I need to go punish a slacker. -hunts down zelda because me and neko r the only ones actually writing this-

A comment from Zelda: YAY FOR 2014! -running for her life-

A comment from Alice: Happy New Year! Also I hope that I did the corrections correctly.

Thank you for all the reviews welcoming us to continue the story, and the notices about parts that need fixing. They should be corrected now. (Thank Alice-Neko for that)

Disclaimer: None of us own Elsword, no matter how much we wish for it at Christmas.O

~Enjoy

* * *

Elsword went out to where Raven was helping to prepare for the festival on the palace was just in time, as it appeared Raven was about to head back to the Velder palace. "Hey Raven!" he yelled. Raven turned around to see the redhead running towards him. "Aisha's fine for now, I gave her a notebook so that her throat wouldn't get worse from talking." Bewildered, Raven scrutinized Elsword to see what was wrong with him. "Uh...Raven what are you looking at? Something on my face?" The confused Elsword asks. "No, I'm just wondering if you're okay, because I thought you only argued with Aisha…" He trails off. Elsword merely raises an eyebrow and laughs. "I'm perfectly fine, in my opinion, **you** are the one who is acting weird."

"Well, no matter. Let's go get Elesis and talk to Aisha. I don't want to disturb my mom, she needs rest. We should make some plans before the festival as well, because Eve might use the festival as a ruse, and infiltrate the castle to get Aisha back." Raven says seriously. He walks toward the coral sandstone palace from the grassy field where the festival is being held, with Elsword trailing behind him.

* * *

Eve looked over the sleek marble rails adorning the balcony, and to the florid sun slowly making its way down from the sky. Her eyes were half open and she had a truculent expression on her normally blatant and pale face. Oberon and Ophelia stayed legion feet away. When Eve looked like that, they knew trouble was at hand. Altera's queen was astute and avaricious indeed. "Oberon. Could you ask Infi and Alpha to capture Aisha for me? The festival should be a marvelous distraction and no one will notice until it is too late." The edge in Eve's voice dared no one to disobey. "Y-yes milady." He rushed off to give the two their orders. They served Ignotum, but would probably respond to Eve as well. "What? Well I guess we have no choice. It corresponds with his commands as well, so it shouldn't be a big hastle." Infi drawled. "Hmph." Was Void's only answer to Oberon. After a few seconds of deciding that they had agreed, he fled their presence in fear of Infi who was twirling a steel blade around his wrist. Those two were trouble which the little queen's servant did not care to get involved with.

* * *

Aisha cheerfully pranced around the green field behind the festival. She danced on the soft, verdant grass, and sang a sweet and lilting melody.

In silvis,

et volucres caeli, et laudate secat,

canit enim flumen

in aeturnum.

et volantilia ex uehementi sole

et illuminat, et custodes.

Et expandi amictum meum fuge

per memoriam, et hiemis pluviis, et percussum a vento.

Vale, Vale o bone vir

ut nos denuo.

(my English translation since google is stupid):

In the woods,

where the birds sing and the lark is freed,

the river sings

for eternity.

and i fly in the brilliant sunshine,

and it illuminates and guards.

I spread my wings and fly

by memory, through rain and struck by the wind.

Adieu, adieu, oh good sir,

may we meet again.

(these are the new lyrics and it sucks, but I can't remember the old lyrics to save my life x.x)

Elsword, who was leaning against the back of a cart nodded his head and quietly hummed a harmony. All the people passing by gawked at them and some even tossed them money. Aisha, who was entranced, oblivious to the rest of the world, jolted back to reality to see this. She was pleasantly surprised, and a little pained, as her throat was still a bit sore. A little boy whistled at her to get her attention and tossed her a fresh apple. Aisha fumbled with it, but managed to catch it before it fell. Now behind her, Elsword plucked the crimson fruit out of her gloved hands and bit into it with a crunch. "Hey!" Aisha yelled indignantly. "That was mine."

"Not anymore." Elsword said, still eating the apple. Aisha became angry at his brazen act. Not because she really liked apples or anything, but because he didn't even ask if he could have it. "Woah, woah, Aisha. Calm down. I'll buy you something better at the festival. Let's go!" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. The two ran into the heart of the Velder festival.

"Heh. Looks like the two birds have flown into the cage." Infi narrowed his blood red eyes and smirked. He unsheathed his dual blades, feeling a rush of adrenaline as the sunlight glinted off the nocuous metal weapons. A crackle emanated from the GSM spy earpiece tucked in his ear, almost invisible. Void and Ignotum would warn him if any danger was around. Infi peered around a jovial blue colored tent with a star pattern scattered across it. He hated such frivolous things, but if he had to be here for a mission, he could ignore it. The grim line of his mouth returned, and he honed in on his targets. Mu and Beta. _They would be captured tonight, and no one would know who did it. A fitting scenario for those not meant to exist._ Infi thought. As Aisha and Elsword drew farther from the festivities, he noticed his chance, and followed them in the shadows with the grace of an proficient hunter. Quick as a bolt of lightning in a thunderstorm, he shot towards the nescient pair. Positioning a blade underneath Aisha's throat swiftly was easy for an assassin like Infi. Before he was about to relish in victory, however, a cry of alarm pierced his mind. "Watch out behind you!" Void had shouted, but it was in vain. Infi felt cold metal pressed against **his **throat, and realized he forgot about incapacitating Mu. This was unacceptable for Infi. Never in his life had he messed up a capture or assassination. The feeling of being taken by surprise was alien to him, and he found it rather uncongenial. His brain worked at the speed of light, and he soon came up with an escape. Infi stomped on Elsword's foot with all the strength he could muster, then jerked his head backward, crashing into Elsword and using the moment of chaos to wriggle free and run. "Caveam Lucis!" Aisha shouted, spreading out her palms, attempting to trap the fleeing boy in a barrier of gleaming beams of light. A violent, red aura shot out of Infi, pushing away the cage and enabling him to run away. Elsword tried to give chase, but Infi was already too far away and soon disappeared from sight. Aisha gaped, her violet eyes wide, at where the boy had canceled her spell. "Did he just…" She trailed off, astonished at the previous events. "Yeah. He used magic without music." Elsword grimly confirmed her surprise. However, their defense plan had worked, keeping Eve and her servants at bay for a while longer.

* * *

"Hey Aren! Isn't that Elsword and some girl over there?" Ara pointed to the wide field framed by the cheery festival tents and the azure, cloudless sky. She leapt up, about to greet them, when a ominous blur of something red and black slipped silently across the ground toward the two. "What is it now?" Aren asked, irritated at the childishness of his kid sister. This kind of temperament does not befit royalty. The ebon haired boy looked where Ara was pointing, and his blood turned to ice. His eyes caught the movement much better than Ara's did, and he soon figured out that the blur was the waiter from earlier. What was also seen clearly by Aren were the two red and silver blades gripped firmly in each of Infi's hands. "Ara. Someone is attacking Elsword and that girl. Wait here. I'll go help." He set off towards the two at a brisk pace, chanting a spell under his breath to materialize his thin rapier, Hendel Bites. "Nii-chan!" Ara protested. "I still don't know what's going on. I'm coming too!" The immature but earnest girl followed her older brother, unperturbed by possible consequences or fear.

* * *

"Tch." Ignotum had seen the three fight, and was disappointed. The camera that Angkor, Void's magic bat, carried had recorded Infi's failure. _I gave them specific instructions and they still fail. Alpha and Nyu, they need to be supervised. I can tell that now, they aren't working for me, but themselves. Either way, for now, I just need to capture those botched creations. Mu and Beta have amazing potential, however they have learned to have too much individuality. I need to be able to exploit them. It would not do to have the Muses running around of their own free will. Soon...Hamel shall fall, and with it, I shall gain more power over Elrios… _Ignotum's turmoiled thoughts betrayed his seemingly placid demeanor. The King of Altera picked up a small mic and spoke into it in a mortuary calm voice. "Return to the base ASAP. I have a new, better plan." Then he crushed the miniscule device in his fist and started laughing maniacally, his silver hair pushed back in wisps, and his golden eyes containing a hint of lunacy.

* * *

"Elsword, Aisha. May I speak with you a moment?" The Queen of Velder stopped near where they were enjoying the festivities with Ara and Aren, whom they had met up with and talked with after the scuffle. Elsword turned to his friends. "You two can go on ahead, we'll catch up later."

"Alright."

"Eh? But we just met up Elsword san-" Ara protested raucously, before she was dragged away by Aren who understood that when the queen asked to speak with them, she meant privately.

"So what did you want to talk about Your Majesty?" Aisha asked politely.

"One of my more taciturn advisers told me of some myths he had heard that may be related to you two. It is the tale of the Apostles of God, and the Muses. Have you heard of those?" She asked. The two shook their heads. They didn't pay much attention to myths or legends.

"Well, the Apostles are a group of twelve people sent by God to teach the humans magic and song. The envoys had much power, and their singing was wonderful to behold. Of course, some played instruments as well. One of the Apostles was bribed by a human tribe to teach them greater magic. The Apostle, whose name is now forgotten was very greedy, and succumbed to this bribe. He betrayed god, and taught that race to use a preternatural power. This race, known as the Muses, can cast magic without music. Their power over the other humans aggrandized, and the others began to fear the Muses. One day, their fear overtook them, and they united to hunt the Muses down. Some escaped, and lived as normal civilians. What became of the Apostles is unknown, but every century it is believed that their reincarnations are born. They are counterparts to the remaining Muses, seeking to revoke their power." Elsword and Aisha had sat down on a nearby bench as the queen was telling her story, and nodded.

"Those are very interesting stories, but what does it have to do with us?" Aisha blinked, confused. Elsword tilted his head, thinking hard about how it was relevant. After a few moments, his face lit up. "You think that Aisha might be one of the Muses, but doesn't know it yet. After all, she is very good at magic and Eve and Ignotum might want to take her power."

"Yes! My prudent adviser also came the the conclusion that Altera is sending the Apostle's reincarnations after you. The Apostles should be able to use their power freely without having to practice." The queen added to Elsword's idea.

"I get it now...that means they will do anything to get me and the other Muses' powers. Since they are royalty, they probably want our power to control more of Elrios' land." Now Aisha too understood. They didn't know the true evil behind Ignotum's plans, nor did they know of all their enemies. However, they were one step closer to the truth.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and had a happy New Year, in 2014.

Please R and R we appreciate anything =D

~Salutations from Asuna, Zelda, and Alice

Alice: I feel as if I put too many lines...

Asuna:WAIT! I said to call the story Elemental Aria-Cantus Avium DX why did u change it to just 'Elemental Aria -continued-'?

To our reviewers:

PikaChibi- Yep! We get to continue the story in hopes that everyone likes it!

Jetstream Girge- XD oops, sorry we fixed that, thanks!

Thank you for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 13

Alice: Yet another chapter! I do not know if this is even finished yet...but a friend of mine *cough cough*NyanCatRainbows*cough cough* was dying? No one put an opening so I just made one up...umm...so yeah disclaimer and all that...we do not own anything…chapter start?

* * *

Aisha stood silently in one of the large guest rooms in Velder castle, focusing on a rudimentary spell. Without speaking, she silently raised her hands above her head, closed her eyes, and chanted in her mind.

O'er the horizon and mountains above,

the true ruler ascends,

its head held high.

Blessing the people with its warmth and might.

Golden plains bountiful with fruit,

cities with tall, tall heights.

Everything will bask beneath this god's light.

It shines upon everything and brings us sight.

Without it we are but groveling creatures,

all alone and in the dark.

I beg of you, oh benevolent god,

bring to me that radiance,

the power to eradicate the gloomy, dusty night.

From her palms sprang a pulsing array of colors, which coalesced into white. Through her eyelids, the mage could see the brightness. Her eyes flew open, exposing the vivid purple of her irises to the shining, pulsating light. A whoosh could be heard as she let out her long, bated breath. Smiling widely at her newfound powers, she closed her fingers around the magic-filled ball of light, suffocating it until it blinked out. Aisha had done it. The power that only the Muses possessed now, the ability to use magic without song. "Looks like you really are what they call... a legend." A male voice emanated from behind her. The mage whirled around and saw a certain red-haired knight. "How long have you been standing there? Ever heard of knocking? I need some privacy too y'know." She replied haughtily. Elsword merely leaned against the cold, stone doorframe and laughed. "Why you-" Aisha started, but was interrupted by Elsword, who said, "I can do it too. I tried it using a random spell without singing, but it didn't work. Then when remembered the tune of a lullaby my sister used to sing to me, all the knights around me fell asleep. Imagine how confused they were when I woke them up!" The songstress' violet eyes widened as she gasped at this surprising news. After a few minutes of silence, her expression relaxed, and she even smiled a little. "I'm glad." She said quietly. "Huh? Why?" Elsword's acute hearing could pick up even the smallest of noises.

"Well, I'm glad because I'm not alone anymore." Aisha spoke louder this time. "You are of the same race, so I guess you are kind of like family."

"Eh? There's no way I'd be related to you. Besides, you never were alone. You have all your friends- me, Raven, Elesis, even the queen- standing with you. Speaking of Elesis, does that mean she's a Muse too?" The Red Knight reassured Aisha. He didn't know why he wanted to make the shorter purplenette feel better, but oddly, he did. "Let's go ask her! Do you know where she is right now?" Aisha was back to her cheerful self, and was pulling the perplexed Elsword behind her. He floundered around for a few moments before running ahead of her and leading her to Elesis. At the other end of the hallway, Raven was proceeding to the Queen's room to check on her health after his time at the festival with Rena. He let out a bellow of laughter as he watched them run off, before brushing his dark bangs out of his eyes and continuing down the hall to her suite. _How nice it is to be young...Eh, not that I'm old. _He thought.

* * *

Elesis was shining her grand, steel claymore in her spacious bedroom when her younger brother and the vivacious songstress knocked on the door-rather clamorously in fact. Getting up from her plush canopy bed, the female redhead called out, "Who is it? The door's open." The mahogany door creaked open and Elsword and Aisha tumbled into Elesis' room, clearly out of breath from their furious race through the castle to the knight's quarters. Aisha recovered first after some coughing and spoke. "Elesis, we found out something from the Queen! So, to put things short, you- along with Elsword and I- are apart of a puissant race that was almost made obsolete because of its tremendous power. We are called the Muses, and can use magic without singing or music of any kind." Elesis quirked a crimson eyebrow at the young knight and mage. "I've heard about that tale when I was studying abroad in Feita. (idk ok?) The alchemist there told me of such things. However, why do you expect me to believe you?" This time Elsword was the one to speak. "Well, it would explain why Ignotum and Eve are trying to get back Aisha. I don't think they know that we are muses yet, but watch. I'm gonna use magic by thinking of music." Elsword closed his scarlet eyes, his brow furrowing with concentration. Elesis' gargantuan sword pulled itself from her grasp and floated upwards, like a creature longing for freedom. The redhead whose sword had just escaped from her gaped in awe. Elsword's demonstration wasn't over, and the sword became sharpened and polished before their eyes. Once the sword was back in mint condition, it was drifted to the ground. Elsword's eyes began to open, and he saw his sister attempting to do the same. She managed to lift the sword with obvious difficulty, but no more. Releasing her hold on the sword, it clattered to the ground. She let out a sigh. "That's pretty hard. I guess it depends on practice and what type of music you are used to…Although I never used magic much before." Aisha thought for a few seconds. "Yeah, I guess. In my mind I sing, and that works for me. Elsword thinks of melodies of the songs. Also, this way I can use magic without hurting my throat, then I wouldn't have to wait for it to heal again."

"Yes, that's true." Elsword said. "But right now, I think we should be more worried about Ignotum's plans to capture Aisha. He hasn't found out that Elesis and I are Muses yet, but if he does, that would be even worse."

Elesis rubbed her chin thoughtfully. She was the head of the Velder Imperial Knights, and was renowned throughout Elrios as a tactical strategist. Finally, she answered with her plan. "We could send a spy to see their plans, but that may be too dangerous. The best thing to do would be to train Aisha and keep her around at least one guardian at all times. After she has become stronger, we should lure them to attack us so we can capture them, and possibly interrogate them."

Elsword and Aisha nodded in agreement to Elesis' simple yet practical idea.

"We shouldn't let too many people know about this though, or else Ignotum and Eve will catch on. It's best not to reveal too much about ourselves to citizens as well, common folk might begin to fear us." Elsword commented. If they showed normal people their power, they could be driven to extinction or near extinction, just like in the tale.

"I think Elsword should guard Aisha. If he uses his magic to protect her, it won't necessarily reveal him to Altera. They might brush it off as Aisha using her magic."

"Why do I have to protect grape head?!"

"Why does it have to be him?!"

They shouted simultaneously, pointing at each other. Elesis fought back a smirk, attempting to keep her features placid. To her, their quarrels seemed quite amusing. "Well, you are the second strongest of the Velder Knights, Elsword, and I need to command them to protect other areas of Velder. Aisha, I'm sure you can deal with little bro for a few days, he doesn't bite." Elesis then shot Elsword a look that said 'Don't lie, you have no problem with it and have nothing else to do.' Under her macabre gaze, the previously feisty boy withered and gave in to his older sibling. "All right, all right." His next comment directed to the mage as he stalked away, ending the conversation so we would not face any more complications. "I'm not doing this because I want to, let's just get that straight." The two girls watched his sepulchral figure stalk off before high fiving. "Don't be too mean to Elsword, ok? He doesn't actually dislike you. Quite the opposite in fact." Elesis' face became serious, assuming the role of a protective older sister. "Right…" Aisha said. "That kid who I can never predict. Sometimes hes nice to me, and sometimes he's a jerk." She rolled her eyes. The purple-haired mage didn't believe he liked her at all. Elesis laughed. "He's actually quite simple minded. You don't need to worry about that right now, though. There's much a much more dire dilemma at hand. We should tell Raven and the Queen about this at least, why don't you go, since Els already left?"

"Okay." Aisha answered tersely, and strode off at a brisk pace to where she thought Raven and the Queen would be.

* * *

Raven brought his mother a chilly glass of water while she lay in bed, recuperating from her recently alleviated disease. "Thank you Rae" The Queen smiled kindly at her son and reciprocated the drink he was offering her with maternal courtesy. The ebon haired man sat down on a tall wooden stool by the queen's bedside as she drank the cool water. Upon hearing a knock at the door, his head turned, and he got up. Raven opened the door without fear, as the guards would only let those familiar with the royalty near the queen's chambers. "Oh, hello Aisha. Is there something you would like to talk about with us?" He asked the younger girl as he stepped aside so she could enter the room. "Yes, so Elsword, Elesis, and I came up with a plan, because we found out that we could all use magic without singing, just like the Muses you two spoke of. They think that the Altera nobles are after us because of our powers, though we aren't sure why." Aisha seated herself on the stool Raven was previously occupying, earning a deadpanned stare from said man. The girl ignored this and continued talking while he pulled up another chair without complaint. "...So Elsword is going to accompany me as a sort of guard, and we will all be practicing to use the power of the Muses in secret. When we are strong enough, do you think you can create a sort of lure-a big festival, holiday, etcetera- of some sort to bring Altera's assassins here? We could capture them and get information." The Queen listened intently to the lower statured girl's suggestions. "Okay, sounds reasonable. But this is safe for the people of Velder, yes? I wouldn't want anything to endanger my people. They are of the utmost priority to me, their monarch." She said. "The assassins probably won't go after anyone else, because it would draw suspicion to them, so I believe that they should be unharmed." Aisha reassured the queen. Raven, who hadn't spoken at all decided to speak up now. "This could definitely work, but how long do you think it will take them to reform a new plan of attack? You guys better study and practice hard. Not today though, it's near midnight, so you should get some rest."

"It should take about a week, at most, if we keep improving at our current rate."

"Ah, okay."

"Well, I'll leave you two now, I'm gonna go find Elsword." Aisha got up from her stool and left the room, closing the tall, sandstone door behind her carefully. It shut with the faintest echo of a thud, and her lonely footsteps could be heard as she walked across the even, marble tiled floor. Raven turned to the queen in her frivolous canopy bed and said,

"Sometimes I fear that she has to deal with too much at such a young age. Now she realizes that she must bear the weight of her accursed abilities."

"I dread the fact that you may be right." The queen spoke in a voice hinted with prognostication. Her wheat-gold eyes moving from the door to her son. After a few seconds, she rubbed her temples and said, "Well, I shall be going to sleep now, you may leave." Raven walked to the door and bowed to her. "Excuse me." He said, then left. The Queen sighed and leaned back onto the plush silk pillows, alone in the room lit by a flickering diamond chandelier.

* * *

To our reviewers:

PikaChibi- XD pancake batter! owo it thickens?

Jetstream Girge-There was a timeskip lol- Asuna, x.x sorry about all the mistakes, but I am lazy and have school so I will not be fixing things...but thank you for the correction!-Alice

NyanCatRainbows- We are sorry we don't post chapters fast v.v I blame laziness and being busy. -gives poptart- Asuna

Asuna: So, I just now realized this story doesn't exactly fit the original, but please no one kill me, k . -hides under the bridge in Sander- You can't see me owo. also this chapter lacks detail and vocab EYEM SOWWY T^T

Zelda: OMG HI ASUSU

Asuna: ...WTH?

Lucy: hahahahahah wait wha?

~Salutations from Alice, Asuna, Lucy, and (lastly and most definitely least) Zelda

Zelda: How rude. Exaggerate much?

Asuna and Alice: Lol yes (no)

Zelda: EXCUUUUSE ME? (princess-TLOZ reference XD)

Lucy: ...OHH i just realized what tloz was xDxD

Asuna: Hue~


End file.
